


The Apple of my Eye

by QuirKrash



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, This started as a joke but here we are, Two old men argue over a cloak, does that count as a tag?, elias is rarity and peter is applejack, my first post ever is tma and mlp crossover, teeth apples, yes this is a mlp au dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirKrash/pseuds/QuirKrash
Summary: Elias brings Peter a new outfit
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Apple of my Eye

It was a lonely day on the Lucas farm. This wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, in fact, Elias knew it was how Peter liked it. The only sounds were those of the leaves rustling in the apple trees. There weren’t even birds.

He carried a bag over one shoulder. Inside was a tailor made outfit he knew Peter would adore, even if he refused to believe it.

Elias smiled as he tread down the path towards the farmhouse, knowing full well that he hadn’t informed Peter of his visit. He never did. It was always lovely to see that surprised look when he finally made himself known. 

He spotted the larger man a few yards ahead of him, pushing a wheelbarrow semi-filled with the fruit. Peter was humming something to himself, though he was clearly off-key. Normally, Elias would’ve been bothered by out-of-tune singing, but the fact that it was Peter’s singing made it rather charming.

At the moment, Peter’s back was to him. If he heard Elias’s footsteps, he did not react. That is, until Elias walked up and swiped an apple from the wheelbarrow.

“Ah- hello Elias” Peter greeted, continuing onwards.

“Hello Peter. I see the harvest is as lovely as ever.” Elias hummed, examining the apple in his hand, bright green and perfectly ripe.

Elias bit down into the apple, the succulent flesh of the fruit gave way to the hard brittle texture of the teeth. He smiled in delight, Peter's apples where just as good as the last time he was on the farm.

Finally, Peter stopped, setting the wheelbarrow down.

“I don’t suppose you came just to talk.” Peter sighed, turning to look at the shorter man. He eyed Elias’s bag suspiciously.

“No, I know how much you loathe conversation. I brought a few gifts, thought you might enjoy them.” He responded, giving the bag a gentle pat.

“Elias, I’m not wearing another dress.” Peter frowned.

“I know.” 

“Or a-“

“It is not a gown, or a cloak, or anything of the like.” Elias interrupted, opting to behold instead of arguing the traditional way.

“You’ll like it. Come now, I didn’t slave away for you not to appreciate my handy work.” At that, Elias turned on his heel and started walking towards the farmhouse once more

Again, Peter eyed him suspiciously, but shrugged and followed.

Elias finished the apple as they walked, preventing any sort of conversation between that. He didn’t have to look into Peter’s head to know this.

When they arrived at the house, Elias simply pushed the bag towards him and ushered him into another room to change. Then he simply sat down and waited at the kitchen table. Three minutes passed

“...Elias.”

“Yes Peter?” Elias replied, feigning innocence.

The larger man then opened the door. Elias may have lied, just a bit.

Peter exited the room wearing a perfectly tailored captain’s uniform. He held the cloak that accompanied it, much to Elias’s disappointment.

“The full outfit, dear.” Elias said, feeling delightfully smug about the situation. His smile dropped when Peter simply let go of the cloak, letting it fall to the floor.

Elias stood up, moving over to it in an instant. A slew of muttered complaints exited his lips as he picked it off the floor and hotly swept the dirt off of it. Of course, there wasn’t any dirt, he was just irritated.

“Peter!-“

“Elias I will not wear a cloak. I do rather like the rest though.” He said, lightly brushing the front of his overcoat his hand.

“And you do look rather dashing in it. But do you know what would be better?” He started, holding up the now folded cloak.

“Eli-“

“That outfit, with the cloak that I spent an unruly amount of time sewing to perfection.” He said, hotly pushing the cloak towards his partner.

“Well, if you like it so much, why don’t you wear it?” Peter stubbornly retorted, pushing it back.

“I can’t. It would drag on the floor and pick up all sorts of things. I don’t have the height, nor the broad shoulders you do, love.” He replied, shifting to hold it with one arm while he gestured towards his own dainty shoulders.

“Fine. Hand it over.”

“Excellent!” Elias cheered, holding out the cloak.

What he did not expect was for Peter to smack it to the ground. 

“How dare y-“ Before he could finish his exclamation, he was pulled into a kiss.

If he was being completely honest, it was terrible. Kissing was never one of Peter’s strong suits. Elias could tell he was putting an effort into it, so he kissed back, . With his input it was salvageable, not perfect, but better. He pushed , so Peter pushed back, eventually backing him up into the kitchen table.

“Up, c-“ Elias was quickly silenced again. The kiss broke as Peter lifted him up by his hips and set him on the table, putting them at equal height. Peter moved away from his lips to start kissing at his neck. It would have been sexy if his beard didn’t tickle him so much.

“Ha! Stop th-“ Elias failed to stifle his giggles, pushing Peter away.

“What?” 

“Your beard! No, sorry, sorry, please continue.” He said, turning his head to the side.

“Hmm.. no.” Peter playfully refused, earning a small glare.

“Why?”

“I don’t want to.” Peter moved away from the table, leaving Elias sitting alone.

“You initiated it.”

“Yes, But I’m done now. Hate to wrinkle this ‘truly superb’ outfit you made me.” He said, playfully mocking Elias.

“So you do like it.” Elias said, hopping off the table and swiftly moving to pick up the cloak once more.

“I thought I said that already.”

Elias didn’t respond, focusing his attention on making sure the cloak wasn’t completely ruined. Of course it wasn’t, he was overreacting.

He glanced over, realizing Peter’s back was to him. So he simply crept up, and slipped the cloak over his shoulders, earning a sigh from the larger man.

“Really, Elias?”

“Yes. You look very dashing in it. Now, I’m afraid I must get back to the boutique. See you later?”

“Sure, why not.” Peter replied cheerfully enough.

“Love you, dear”

“I love you too.”

And with that, Elias gave him a peck on the cheek, and made his way towards the door.

The next day he found the cloak lying on his doorstep with a note attached. ‘Never again’

**Author's Note:**

> This was Elaryi’s idea, no I do not regret this


End file.
